This invention pertains to inhalation therapy enclosures for small animals.
In the practice of veterinary medicine, the treatment of diseased or injured animals encompasses administration of medications by injection or by mouth, as well as by inhalation of nebulized medications. Current methods for respiratory therapy through administration of nebulized medications consist of use of a mask held over the nose and mouth of the animal, or by forcing the animal into a closed chamber into which nebulized medication is introduced. Typically, the chamber is an open topped box with a lid held in place to trap the animal inside. Because an animal in compromised health is already under stress, the reaction of an animal to being placed in an open-topped box is to resist this mode of therapy, to become fractious and increasingly stressed and less responsive to therapy. Similarly, the forced placement of a mask over the nose and mouth of a fearful animal is stressful for both animal and veterinarian staff, and results in less successful administration of medication.
In the administration of general anesthesia to small animals, inhalation of anesthetic gases either must be administered by mask or through placement of the animal into an anesthetic induction chamber into which anesthetic gas is introduced. Again the typical anesthetic induction chamber is an open topped plastic box with a lid. In the case of cats and other small animals, the forced placement of the animal into an open topped box frequently results in fractious behavior by the animal accompanied by elevation of stress in the animal and the veterinary staff.
An example of an anesthetic induction chamber for animals is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,076 to French which shows an elongate box with a top lid and an end door.